


Arthur Morgan x Male Reader - Dancing

by HowdyCowpoke



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Good Person Arthur Morgan, M/M, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowdyCowpoke/pseuds/HowdyCowpoke
Summary: Sean was back, and the gang was partying. The music loud, you and Arthur Morgan decide to dance.





	Arthur Morgan x Male Reader - Dancing

Sean was back. The gang was celebrating his return, with drinking, dancing, and singing. Sean was the spotlight, everyone seemed to either be talking to him, or avoiding him. Right now, you were avoiding him.

You were sitting on a log, basking in the heat of the fire. You were faintly listening to Javier singing, instead your focus was wandering to Dutch and Molly.

They were dancing, the music playing loudly. Their arms around the other, bodies swinging without care. Smiles painted across both their faces. You felt yourself wanting to be like them.

You felt a pair of eyes looking at you, and turned to see Arthur. He sat at the log opposite of you, smiling as he saw what you were looking at.

You two had been dating for quite some time. You knew it would be dangerous to reveal that, though, for you two were both males. This world wasn’t particularly nice about that.

You would sneak kisses when the gang was busy. You would go on “missions” together, only to be kissing and embracing the whole time. You would sneak out in the woods and kiss as long as you could. You wanted to be more affectionate, but you knew it was impossible. You appreciated the small moments you two had together.

You looked back at Arthur. The fire highlighted his green eyes, and you seemed to fall in love all over again. He nodded his head towards the trees and stood up, wanting you to do the same. Arthur walked away, the others not seeming to care.

You waited a minute, as you usually do to not seem suspicious, and followed Arthur, who was waiting for you.

“It’s a nice song, isn’t it?” He asked you. The moonlight highlighted his face, allowing you to admire his every feature. You chuckled, nodding. 

He held out his hand to you. “May I have this dance?” You felt yourself blush, seeing a shade of pink on Arthur’s face as well.

You took his hand and wrapped your other arm around Arthur. “Of course, my love.” You softly responded. Arthur snuck his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him. His grip was firm, but also soft at the same time.

The music was faint, sure, but you two still danced. Your bodies swayed to the beat, just as Dutch and Molly and been. You saw Arthur staring softly at your face.

“What is it?” You giggled, eyes locking with your lover’s. He was very handsome, but he would never admit it. You would try to convince him, but he wouldn’t listen, instead telling you how handsome you were.

“You’re so beautiful.” He replied. You smiled, leaning up and gently kissing his lips. They were chapped and rough, yours the opposite, soft and gentle. The two seemed to mix perfectly, creating kisses that took your breath away every time.

You pulled away, resting your head on Arthur’s shoulder, right on the crook of his neck. He leaned his head atop yours, the two of you dancing as long as you could.

You felt so happy, so free. It was just you and Arthur in this moment, no one else seemed to exist. It was perfect.

That was until you heard a crash at camp, causing the music to end abruptly. You snapped your head up and looked to see the cause, but because of the trees in your way, you couldn’t.

All you could hear was Dutch yelling at Bill, who must have accidentally broke it. You pulled yourself away from Arthur, stepping a few feet closer to try to see it, but to no avail.

You heard Arthur chuckle and turned back to him. “Thank you for the dance.” He told you, walking up to you to gently kiss your cheek.

“Anytime, Arthur.” You replied, watching him walk back to camp. You leaned against and tree and hugged yourself, smiling from head to toe.


End file.
